Soft:Iron Maiden
Iron Maiden (engl.'' eiserne Jungfrau''), gegründet 1975, sind eine New Wave of British Heavy Metal-Band aus Birmingham, England. Durch ihre - für damalige Zeiten im noch jungen Metal-Genre - experimentelle Art waren sie stilprägend und wurden Fundament für viele auf sie folgende Bands und Subgenres. Sie gelten als eine der besten Metal-Bands aller Zeiten. Sound anhören Hoffentlich weiß jeder, wer Iron Maiden sind. Anderenfalls sollte man sofort in folgenden Sound reinhören: *The Number of the Beast (Video, 4:45) *Killers (Lyric-Video, 5:01) *The Trooper (Video, 4:22) *Powerslave (Lyric-Video, 7:07) Geschichte 'Anfänge' Iron Maiden wurden 1975 in Birmingham, England, gegründet. Steve Harris, Bassist, tat sich mit Paul Day (gesang), Terry Rance (Gitarre), Dave Sullivan (Gitarre) und Ron Matthews (Drums) zusammen. Der Name Iron Maiden stammt ebenfalls von dem Bassisten - es bezeichnet ein Folterinstrument und ist gleichzeitig eine Anspielung auf die "Eiserne Lady" Margaret Thatcher (damalige Ministerpräsidentin von Großbritannien - sie tauchte auf zwei Covern von Iron Maiden auf). Die Anfangsjahre waren für die Band schwierig, den Metal war damals nicht populär. Sie waren ebenso unbekannt wie es damals Motörhead und Judas Priest waren. Dave Murray und Bob Sawyer ersetzten 1976 die beiden vorherigen Gitarristen und Dennis Wilkock wurde Sänger, Sawyer stieg aber schnell aus. Iron Maiden agierten eine Weile lang als vierköpfige Band,ab 1978 mit Paul Di'Anno am Gesang und Doug Sampson hinter dem Schlagzeug. 1979 kam Iron Maidens The Soundhouse Tapes heraus, ihre erste EP. Ein Jahr später, 1980, wurde Clive Burr Drummer und Tony Parsons wurde zweiter Gitarrist , aber schnell durch Dennis Stratton ersetzt. 'Erste Erfolge und ''The Number of the Beast 1980 kam das Debütalbum von Iron Maiden, Iron Maiden, heraus. Sie machten schnell Erfolge und wurden in Großbritannien bekannt, was ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, mit Judas Priest, KISS und UFO auf Tour zu gehen. 1981 nahmen Iron Maiden ein weiteres Album auf - Killers. Es wurde mit Adrian Smith an der Gitarre aufgenommen, da Stratton die Band zuvor verlassen hatte. Das Album kam gut an und gewährte den Maiden mehr Erfolge. Sie konnten eine eigene Headliner-Tour organisierten. Aufgrund des Drucks, der wegen der Tour entstand, begann Di'Anno zu trinken und wurde unzuverlässig, bis er aus der Band geworfen wurde. Er wurde durch Bruce Dickinson ersetzt (zufor bei Samson). Die Wahl Dickinsons zum Sänger erwieß sich als gut - mit ihn wurde The Number of the Beast (1982) aufgenommen, welches internationalen Erfolg hatte und den Durchbruch für Iron Maiden bedeutete. Das Album ist heute ein zeitloser Klassiker des Metals. Nach der Veröffentlichung gingen Iron Maiden mit den Scorpions auf eine US-Tour. Nach dieses Tour tauschten Iron Maiden mit Trust aus Frankreich Drummer: Nicko McBrain wurde Mitglied der Maiden und ist es bis heute. Piece of Mind - Dickinsons Ausstieg' ''Piece of Mind (1983) und Powerslave (1984) setzten Iron Maidens Erfolg fort und machten sie zur festen Größe im Heavy Metal. Diese beiden Alben und The Number of the Beast machten Iron Maiden zur Definition der Musik Heavy Metal und zur führenden Band der New Wave of British Heavy Metal. 1986 gab es erstmals ein Maiden-Live-Album, Live after Death, das Mitschnitte der World Slavery Tour von 1984/85 enthält. Iron Maiden schlugen mit Somewhere In Time (1986) und Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988) einen experimentelleren Weg ein. Erstmals wurden Gitarrensynthesiser eingesetzt, was Kritik bei den Fans hervorrief - trotzdem verkauften sich beide Alben sehr gut. Nach diesen beiden Alben wollte Steve Harris - Bandleader und Hauptsongwriter - musikalisch wieder zu Iron Maidens Wurzeln zurückkehren. Adrian Smith lehnte das ab, nach längerem Zögern verließ er die Band, in der er sich auch nicht mehr wirklich wohlfühlte. Ersetzt wurde er von Janick Gers, den Bruce Dickinson infolge seines Soloausfluges in die Band brachte. Gers hatte Anfangs Schwierigkeiten in der Band, konnte sich dann aber integrieren. 1990 erschien No Prayer for the Dying. Das Album wurde mehrheitlich negativ bewertet, enthielt aber die einzige Nummer 1-Single der Maiden in den UK-Charts, Bring Your Daughter ... to the Slaughter. Zwei Jahre später kam Fear of the Dark heraus, dessen Kritiken wieder besser waren, und das mit Afraid to Shoot Strangers einen weiteren Maiden-Klassiker erhielt. Im selben Jahr verließ Bruce Dickinson die Band, um sich seiner Solokarriere zu widmen. Die Enttäuschung bei den Fans war sehr groß. Dickinsons Abschiedskonzert erschien auf Video. 'Blaze Bayley, ''The X Factor und Virtual XI Zwei Jahre lang geschah bei Iron Maiden nichts, dann holten sie Blaze Bayley als Sänger zur Band. Mit ihm brachten sie The X Factor heraus, welches bei den Fans gemischte reaktionen hervorrief, was an Bayley lag, der kein großes vokales Spektrum hatte, sowie an dem neuen, düsteren Klang, der für die Maiden völlig untypisch war. So hatte er auch Probleme mit Stücken, die für Dickinsons hohe Stimme geschrieben waren worden. Die Tour war erfolglos, Iron Maiden spielten vor halbleeren Sälen. 1996 kam ein Best of-Album, Best of the Beast, heraus.'' Virtual XI'' (1998), das elfte Album der Band, war ebenso erfolglos, da das Album wenig Power ausstrahlte. Im selben Jahr bekam Blaze Bayley Stimmprobleme und trennte sich einvernehmlich von der Band. '''Iron Maiden heute Am 10. Februar 1999 kehrten Bruce Dickinson und Adrian Smith zur Band zurück - seitdem haben Iron Maiden drei Gitarristen, was ihnen musikalisch neue Möglichkeiten schaffte. In dieser neuen Besetzung kam 2000 das zwölfte Maiden-Album, Brave New World, heraus. Das Album an sich war erfolgreicher als seine beiden Vorgänger, aber sonst eher mäßig erfolgreich, wogegen die Tour mit den beiden zurückgekehrten Bandmitgliedern zum gewaltigen Erfolg wurde. 2001 erschien das Konzert Rock in Rio, dass Iron Maiden vor einer Viertelmillion Zuschauert spielten, auf DVD. Nach diesem Erfolg nahmen Iron Maiden ein weiteres Album auf, Dance of Death, das 2003 herauskam. Es verkaufte sich besser als sein Vorgänger, wurde aber aufgrund der ochestralen Passagen und einer Ballade kritisiert. Nach der Dance of Death World Tour erschienen zwei Maiden-Best ofs, Eddie's Archieve und Edward the Great, sowie die DVDs Visions of the Beast und The Early Day - Part I. 2005 erschien eine Maiden-Doku zu Dance of Death, 2006 kam A Matter of Live and Death heraus, welches in mehrern Ländern Platz 1 der Albumcharts erreichte. 2009 kam eine weitere Maiden-Doku mit dem Namen Flight 666. 2010 kam Iron Maidens fünfzehntes Studioalbum The Final Frontier heraus, das in Deutschland auf Platz 1 der Albumcharts einstieg. Musik Stil Iron Maiden spielen Heavy Metal mit schnellen Melodien, die teils fröhlich klingen und nicht so sehr die Schwermütigkeit des Metals, wie er heute bekannt ist, verbreiten. Markant ist bei den Maiden der Bass, der das Spiel dominiert. Er ist deutlich zu hören, die Melodien und Rhythmen der anderen Instrumente sind um ihn herum aufgebaut. Der Gesang ist hoch (im Falsett), krafvoll und klar, geht aber manchmal in eine frühe Form des Shouting und Screaming über. Die Songs ziehen sich geradlinig durch die Alben durch, zeigen aber melodische Vielfalt auf. Gitarristisch gesehen ist der Klang klar und zeigt nicht viel distortion auf. Klare Stratocaster mit Effekten wie Phaser prägen den Klang von Iron Maiden. Die Drums der Band sind schlicht gehalten. Interessant bei Iron Maiden sind außerdem die unterschiedlichen Rhythmen, die sie in ihren Songs verwenden, und die Rhythmuswechsel. Iron Maidens Musik wird oftmals als Definition vom Heavy Metal der 80er verwendet. Lyrischer Inhalt Iron Maidens Lieder handeln eher seltener von persönlichen Themen, eher sprechen sie soziale Missstände an. Beispielsweise kritisierten die Maiden in ihren Songs des öfteren Margaret Thatcher. Oft werden auch historische Begebenheiten angesprochen: Invasion und Invaders handeln von dem Angriff der Wikinger auf die britische Insel, Run to the Hills vom Völkermord an den ureinwohnern Amerikas, The Trooper vom sinnlosen Angriff der Briten am 25. Oktober 1954 während des Krimkrieges, Two Minutes to Midnight vom Wettrüsten der Sowjetunion und der USA während des Kalten Krieges und Powerslave von der Herrschaft der Pharaonen im Alten Ägypten. Mehrere von Iron Maidens Liedern beziehen sich auch auf Bücher oder Filme, die Bandmitglieder gelesen bzw. gesehen haben. Auch finden sich perönliche Interessen der Musiker in den Songs wieder. Diskografie 'Studioalben' Iron Maiden (album).jpg|Iron Maiden (1980) Iron Maiden Killers.jpg|Killers (1981) IronMaiden NumberOfBeast.jpg|The Number of the Beast (1982) Iron Maiden - Piece Of Mind.jpg|Piece of Mind (1983) Iron Maiden - Powerslave.jpg|Powerslave (1984) Iron Maiden - Somewhere in Time.jpg|Somewhere in Time (1986) Iron Maiden - Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son.jpg|Sevensth Son of a Seventh Son (1986) No Prayer for the Dying - Iron Maiden.jpg|No Prayer for the Dying (1990) Iron Maiden - Fear of the Dark.jpg|Fear of the Dark (1992) Iron Maiden - The X Factor.jpg|The X Factor (1995) Iron Maiden - Virtual XI.jpg|Virtual XI (1998) Iron Maiden - Brave New World.jpg|Brave New World (2000) Iron Maiden - Dance of Death.jpg|Dance of Death (2003) Iron Maiden - A Matter Of Life and Death.jpg|A Matter of Life and Death (2006) Iron Maiden - The Final Frontier.jpg|The Final Frontier (2010) '1. Album - ''Iron Maiden Iron Maiden ist das Debütalbum von Iron Maiden und wurde am 14. April 1980 bei EMI veröffentlicht. Der Sound war aufgrund der schlechten Produktion rau - Produzent Will Malone hatte das Interesse an der Band verloren und ließ sie allein, weswegen die Band den Rest des Albums selbst produzieren musste. Viele Fans mochten diesen rauen, leicht punkigen Sound allerdings. Es gibt eine US-Version, die einen Song mehr hat als das eigentliche Album. *Heavy Metal - 8 Tracks, 40:44min '''2. Album - ''Killers 'Killers' ist das zweite Album von Iron Maiden, es wurde am 2. Februar 1981 bei EMI veröffentlich. Da mit Martin Birch ein professioneller Produzent am Album arbeitete, war der Klang klarer und leichter. Es war das erste Album mit Adrian Smith und sollte das letzte von Paul Di'Anno sein. Es ist das einzige Album der Maiden, das zwei Instrumentalstücke enthält. *Heavy Metal - 10 Tracks, 43:53 '3. Album - The Number of the Beast '''The Number of the Beast ist das dritte Album, das Iron Maiden am 22. März 1982 bei EMI veröffentlicht haben. Wieder übernahm Martin Birch die Produktion. Erstmals war Bruce Dickinson bei Iron Maiden zu hören, was den Klang nach Di'Annos leicht blues-rockigem Gesang wieder eine Note Metal mehr, fast schon Punk gab. Es ist eines der erfolgreichsten Alben von Iron Maiden und gilt als ihr bestes. Zudem wird es als eines der besten Metal-Alben aller Zeiten gesehen. Mit The Number of the Beast erreichten Iron Maiden als erste Metal-Band Platz 1 der Britischen Albumcharts - keine Band war in keinen Charts bis dahin so hoch platziert. Die remastered Version enthält neben den regulären Tracks des Albums zusätzlich Twilight Zone. *Heavy Metal - 9 Tracks, 40:20min '4. Album - ''Piece of Mind Das vierte Album von Iron Maiden ist '''Piece of Mind, welches EMI am 16. Mai 1983 veröffentlichte und dessen Produkton von Martin Birch übernommen wurde. Es ist das erste Album mit Nicko McBrain an den Drums. Zudem ist es das erste Album, das nicht nach einem Song von Iron Maiden bennant wurde, sein Lead-Track ist The Trooper. Auch dieses Album gilt als eines der besten dieser Band. *Heavy Metal - 9 Tracks, 45:53min '5. Album -'' Powerslave '''Powerslave ist Iron Maidens fünftes Studioalbum. Es kam am 3. September 1984 bei EMI heraus und wurde von Martin Birch produziert. Es ist das erste Album der Band, das in der gleichen Besetzung wie sein Vorgänger aufgenommen wurde, zudem ist es das letzte Album der Band, dass ein Instrumental-Stück enthält. *Heavy Metal - 8 Tracks, 50:31min '6. Album - ''Somewhere in Time '''Somewhere in Time, veröffentlicht am 29. September 1986 bei EMI, ist Iron Maidens sechstes Studioalbum, das von Martin Birch produziert wurde. Erstmals schrieb Bruce Dickinson an keinem der Songs mit, während Adrian Smith erstmals ganz alleine Songs schrieb. Eine Neuheit waren außerdem Gitarrensynthesizer, die das ganze Album düsterer machten. *Heavy Metal - 8 Tracks, 51:26min '7. Album - ''Seventh Son of a Seventh Son '''Seventh Son of a Seventh Son ist das siebte Album der Band. Es wurde am 23. April 1988 bei EMI veröffentlicht, die Produktion übernahm Martin Birch. Es ist etwas ruhiger und wesentlich abwechslungsreicher als seine Vorgänger und nutzt wieder Gitarrensynthesizer. Es ist Adrian Smiths letztes Album bis zu seiner Rückkehr zu den Maiden 1999. Seventh Son of a Seventh Son markiert die Grenze des Kernwerks von Iron Maiden, das bei Killers begann. *Heavy Metal - 8 Tracks, 44:08min '8. Album - ''No Prayer for the Dying Am 1. Oktober 1990 kam '''No Prayer for the Dying als achtes Studioalbum von Iron Maiden bei EMI heraus. Produzent war wieder Martin Birch. Es wurde wieder rauer, Synthesizer waren kaum zu hören und die Songs waren kurz - keiner der Songs war länger als sechs Minuten. Die Songs waren weniger kompliziert aufgebaut als auf den Vorgängeralben. Es ist das erste Album mit Janick Gers, der Adrian Smith ersetzte. *Heavy Metal - 10 Tracks, 43:57min '9. Album - ''Fear of the Dark '''Fear of the Dark wurde als neuntes Studioalbum von Iron Maiden am 12. Mai 1992 bei EMI veröffentlicht und von Martin Birch produziert. Es ist das letzte Album mit Bruce Dickinson bis zu dessen Rückkehr zur Band 1999. Auch ist es das erste Album, dessen Coverbild nicht von Derek Riggs gestaltet wurde - das übernahm dieses Mal Melvyn Grant. Das Album wurde als unterdurchschnittlich und vor allem gesanglich als schwach angesehen. *Heavy Metal - 12 Tracks, 58:31min '10. Album - ''The X Factor Mit '''The X Factor kam am 2. Oktober 1995 das erste Album der Band heraus, das nicht von Martin Birch produziert wurde. Das zehnte Album der Band wurde von Bassist Steve Harris produziert. Auch ist es das erste Album mit Blaze Bayley. Seine Stimme war tief und voll, was im Kontrast zu Dickinsons heller Stimme stand. Das gesamte Album viel aufgrund Harris' psychischer Probleme, die auch den Sound beeinflussten, eher düster aus. *Heavy Metal - 11 Tracks, 70:54min '11. Album - ''Virtual XI '''Virtual XI ist das elfte Album von Iron Maiden. Es kam am 23. März 1998 bei EMI heraus. Produzent war wieder Steve Harris, welchem Kritiker vorwarfen, Schuld an dem recht drucklosen Sound des Albums zu haben. Es ist das letzte Album mit Blaze Bayley und auch das letzte, auf dem Iron Maiden mit zwei Gitarristen zu hören sind. *Heavy Metal - 8 Tracks, 53:22min '12. Album - ''Brave New World Nach den Kritiken an der Produktion von Virtual XI nahmen sich Iron Maiden mit Kevin Shirley für '''Brave New World einen neuen Produzenten. Das Album erschien schließlich am 30. Mai 2000 bei EMI. Auf dem Album waren auch wieder Bruce Dickinson als Sänger und Adrian Smith als Gitarrist (zusammen mit Janick Gers und Dave Murray) zu hören. Insgesamt ist das Album progressiv ausgefallen. *Heavy Metal - 10 Tracks, 66:57min '13. Album - ''Dance of Death Dance of Death ist das dreizehnte Studioalbum von Iron Maiden, das am 8. September 2003 bei EMI herauskam. Auch es fiel wieder progressiv aus und enthält erstmals auch einen Acoustic-Track. Produziert wurde das Album wieder von Kevin Shirley. *Heavy Metal - 11 Tracks, 67:59min '''14. Album - ''A Matter of Life and Death Am 25. August 2006 kam Iron Maidens vierzehntes Studioalbum 'A Matter of Life and Death' bei EMI heraus. Wieder wurde die Produktion von Kevin Shirley übernommen. Das Album blieb dem musikalischen Stil seiner beiden Vorgänger treu. *Heavy Metal - 10 Tracks, 71:52min '15. Album - The Final Frontier' Am 13. August 2010 kam Iron Maidens fünfzehntes Studioalbum bei EMI heraus - 'The Final Frontier. Auch es bleibt der progressiven Linie der Band treu, die sie auch in zukunft zu verfolgen wünscht. Produzent des Albums war Kevin Shirley. *Heavy Metal - 10 Tracks, 76:34min Bandmitglieder '''Aktuelle Besetzung *'Bruce Dickinson (*7. August 1958)' - Gesang (1981 - 1993 und seit 1999) - Er wurde in Workshop in England geboren und wuchs zuerst bei seinen Großeltern, dann bei seinen Eltern auf und besuchte viele Internate, in denen er begann, als Sänger bei Bands tätig zu werden. Er studierte Geschichte und wurde Mitglied bei Samson, mit denen er zwei Alben veröffentlichte, bis er von Iron Maiden abgeworben wurde. 1993 verließ er sie und fokussierte sich auf seine eher mäßige Solokarriere, bis er 1999 zu den Maiden zurükkehrte. Dickinson hat seit de frühen 1990ern einen Pilotenschein und ist selbst auch Pilot, wobei er auch Piloten ausbildet und eine Firma hat, die Flugzeuge wartet. Er ist leidenschaftlicher Fechter. Er ist in zweiter Ehe verheiratet und hat drei Kinder. *'Janick Gers (*27. Januar 1957)' - Gitarre (seit 1990) - Er wurde in Hartlepool, England, geboren und wurde später Gitarrist. Er hatte etliche Engagements, unter anderem in Bruce Dickinsons Solo-Arragement. Nach Adrian Smiths Ausstieg aus Iron Maiden brachte Dickinson ihn in die Band, in welcher er anfangs probleme hatte, sich dann aber einlebte. Bei Smiths Rückkehr 1999 blieb er bei der Band. Gers ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder. *'Dave Murray (*23. Dezember 1956)' - Gitarre (1976 und seit 1977) - Er wurde in London geboren und wuchs in armen Verhältnissen auf, mit 14 begann er, E-Gitarre zu spielen, er brachte es sich selbst bei. In seinen ersten Bands spielte er zusammen mit Adrian Smith, wie später auch bei Iron Maiden. Fußball ist eine seiner Leidenschaften, er ist verheiratet und hat eine Tochter. *'Adrian Smith (*27. Februar 1957)' - Gitarre (1980-1989, seit 1999) - Er wurde in London geboren und kam 1980 zu Iron Maiden - Dave Murray hatte ihn vorgeschlagen. Er verließ die Maiden 1989 aufgrund eines Nebenprojekts. Nach mehreren Projekten landete er in der Band von Bruce Dickinson - die beiden Schlossen sich 1999 wieder den Maiden an. Er schreib viele Songs und Soli für Iron Maiden und übernimmt den Backgroundgesang. *'Steve Harris (*12. März 1956)' - Bass - Er wuchs in London auf und war zuerst vielversprechendes Fußballtalent (er ist heute immer noch begnadeter Fußballfan). Er brachte sich das Bassspielen selbst bei und spielte in mehreren Bands, bis er schließlich Iron Maiden gründete, in welchen er bis heute spielt. Er gilt als einer der besten Bassisten aller Zeiten und als stilprägend, sowohl für das Basspiel als auch den Metal. Harris ist geschieden und Vater von sechs Kindern. *'Michael "Nicko" McBrain (*5. Juni 1952)' - Schlagzeug (seit 1982) - Er kommt aus Hackney und begann mit 12, Schlagzeug zu spielen. Danach spielte er bei mehreren Bands, unter anderem bei Trust, die Vorband von Iron Maiden waren. So konnte er nach Clive Burr hinter das Schlagzeug treten. Er spielt barfuss. Er hat zwei Kinder und ist verheiratet. 'Ehemalige Mitglieder' *'Blaze Bayley (*29. Mai 1963)' - Gesang (1993-1999) - Er wurde in Birmingham geboren und kam von Wolfsbane zu Iron Maiden. Seine Stimme war tief und dunkel, was im großen Unterschied zu Dickinsons heller Stimme stand. Bei den Fans war er nicht sonderlich beliebt. Seine letzte Tour mit den Maiden musste aufgrund von Stimmproblemen und einer Allergie abgebrochen werden. Die Band trennte sich von ihm. Später startete er ein Soloprojekt. *'Paul Mario Day (*19. April 1956)' - Gesang (1975-1976) - Er kommt aus London und war der erste Sänger von Iron Maiden. Er musste die Band verlassen, da er nicht besonders gut auf das Publikum wirkte, nicht genug Charisma hatte. Später sang er bei More und The Sweet. *'Paul Di'Anno (*17. Mai 1958)' - Gesang (1977 - 1981) - Er kommt aus Chingford, als Sohn von italienischen Einwanderen mit zehn Geschwistern. Er begann früh zu singen und wurde bald Mitglied von Iron Maiden. Nach zwei Alben wurde er aus der Band geworfen, aufgrund eines Alkoholproblems. Daraufhin versuchte er sich in einer Reihe von unerfolgreichen Projekten und kam nie zu wirklichem Erfolg. *'Dennis Wilcock (*29. September 1950)' - Gesang (1976-1977) - Er kommt aus London und kam zu den Maiden, nachdem er bei Smiler gespielt hatte. Dort hatte er Steve Harris kennengelernt, der ihn zu seiner Band hinzuzog. Er verließ die Band schließlich aufgrund von Streitigkeiten über die musikalische Ausrichtung von Iron Maiden mit dem Bassisten. *'Paul Cairns' - Gitarre (1978-1979) - Er war nur drei Monate bei den Maiden und wurde rausgeschmissen, weil er nicht zu den anderen Bandmitgliedern passte. *'Tony Parsons' - Gitarre (1979) - Er blieb nur zwei Monate und ging dann, weil er nicht mit den Fähigkeiten Dave Murrays mithalten konnte. *'Terry Rance (*17. September 1953)' - Gitarre (1975-1976) - Rance wollte Dave Murray nicht in der Band haben - er sah sein hinzukommen als Angriff auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten. Harris löste die Band daher kurzzeitig auf und gründete sie ohne Rance und Dave Sullivan, der damals ebenfalls an der Gitarre war. Heute arbeitet Rance in einer Bar namens Eddie's Bar in Portugal, die Steve Harris gehört. *'Bob Sawyer' - Gitarre (1977) - Er versuchte stets, Dave Murray auf der Bühne zu übertrumphen und in den Schatten zu stellen. Das führte zu Spannungen in der Band - Harris warf Sawyer schließlich raus. *'Dave Sullivan' - Gitarre (1975-1976) - Sullivan wurde zusammen mit Terry Rance aus den Maiden geworfen, auch wenn er keine Probleme mit dem hinzukommen von Dave Murray zur Band hatte. *'Dennis Stratton (*9. Oktober 1952)' - Gitarre (1979-1980) - Er kam zur Band, nachdem Adrian Smith nicht bei den Maiden arbeiten wollte. Da er sich aber von der Band abkapselte, wurde er hinausgeworfen, als sich Smith doch dazu entschied, bei den Maiden zu spielen. Er kam von Remus Down Boulevard, bei denen er heute wieder spielt, und spielte nach den Maiden bei Lionheart und Praying Mantis. *'Paul Todd' - Gitarre (1979) - Er ist wohl das Bandmitglied mit der kürzesten Zeit der Aktivität bei Iron Maiden - er war nur eine Woche dabei. Seine Freundin wollte nicht, dass er live mit der Band auftrat und Todd befolgte ihren Willen, weswegen ihn Harris hinauswarf. *'Terry Wapram (*1953)' - Gitarre (1977-1978) - Er kam von Hooker und spielte eine Zeit lang bei Iron Maiden - alleine, ohne zweiten Gitarristen. Der war zuerst Dave Murray gewesen, welchen Dennis Wilcock rausgeschmissen hatte. Als Murray wiederkam und Wicock ging, ging auch Wapram. Später spielte er bei V1, Rhino und aktuell bei Buffalo Fish. *'Clive Burr (*8. März 1957, †12. März 2013)' - Schlagzeug (1979-1982) - Burr kam von Samson und war auf den ersten drei Alben von Iron Maiden zu hören. Er wurde dann aus der Band geworfen und durch Nicko McBrain ersetzt - ironischerweise wechselte Burr zu McBrains ehemaliger Band, Trust. Er spielte in mehreren unerfolgreichen Projekten, die auf Iron Maiden folgten. Burr war an Multipler Sklerose erkrankt und gründete eine Stiftung, die sich dem Kampf dagegen verschrieb. Seinen persönlichen Kampf gegen die Krankheit verlor Burr am 12. März 2013, als er in London im Schlaf starb. *'Ron Matthews' - Drums (1975-1977) - Er war der erste Schlagzeuger der Band. Nach eigenen Angaben soll Matthews von Dennis Wilcock herausgeworfen worden sein. *'Barry "Thunderstick" Purkis (*7. Dezember 1954)' - Schlagzeug (1977) - Thunderstick spielte genau eine Show mit den Maiden, die die Band als so schlecht empfand (Thunderstick spielte ein schlechtes Drum-Solo und schrie dabei Obszönitäten ins Publikum), dass sie ihm kurzerhand rauswarf. Später spielte Thunderstick bei Samson und einer Band Namens Thunderstick. *'Doug Sampson (*30. Juni 1957)' - Schlagzeug (1977-1979) - Er spielte mit Steve Harris bereits bei Smiler und trat der Band dann auf dessen Anfrage bei. Er stieg aus gesundheitlichen Gründen wieder aus. *'Tony Moore (*11. Oktober 1958)' - Keyboards (1977) - Moore kam hinzu, nachdem Harris die Band aufgelöst und neu gegründet hatte, in dem Gedanken, dass es interessant wäre, einen Keyboarder dabei zu haben. Nach einer einzigen Show (auch die einzige von Thunderstick) flog er aus der Band. Er legte später eine mäßig erfolgreiche Karriere als Keyboarder hin. Maskottchen Iron Maiden haben ein Maskottchen, welches auf fast jedem Cover der Band zu sehen ist: Eddie. Sein kompletter Name lautet Edward the Head. Er erscheint oft als überlebensgroße Puppe bei Iron-Maiden auftritten. Ursprünglich war er nur eine Maske, die mithilfe einer Pumpe Flüssigkeiten spucken konnte. Später gestaltete Derek Riggs daraus eine eigene Figur, einen großen, hageren Zombie, der erstmals auf Iron Maidens Single Running Free zu sehen. Weblinks *Iron Maiden in Wikipedia *Offizielle Website *Iron Maiden Wiki (inaktiv) Siehe auch * Judas Priest Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Heavy Metal